


Grave of Lightning.

by Nightingale101



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grave Vist, I don't know what to tag this as man, Or what to Rate it, Past Character Death, Talking with A ghost, i guess, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale101/pseuds/Nightingale101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could almost see Lightning. Sitting opposite him, on his own grave, head cocked to the side, smiling that stupid lopsided smile of his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave of Lightning.

“Figures.” The Dark Ace said, as he gazed down on the grave of lightning strike. “Of all the places in Atmos I could've crashed landed, it had to be here.”

He looked around the waste lands, to the wreckage of his own skimmer and all the others lost in battles around Cyclonia, to the rivers of lava and jagged rock.

“I suppose it could've been worse.” The Dark Ace set off his locater on his skimmer, before sitting down in front of the grave marker.

The grave was simple: a piece of a Skimmer sticking out of the ground, a wing maybe, but it was so twisted, bent, and burnt that it was hard to tell. In front of the possible wing, was Lightings shield, broken and dented, you could still see the red colour clearly, and the crest of the storm hawks was relatively undamaged. Not the fanciest grave, it had obviously been erected in a hurry, who ever had made it hadn't wanted to hang around here for long. 

A mark of honour, they say, to be buried where you fall.

“Honour is over-rated.” He said. “They sure as hell better not bury me in a place like this, I’d rather be burnt and scattered in the sky” 

The Dark Ace could almost see Lightning. Sitting opposite him, on his own grave, head cocked to the side, smiling that stupid lopsided smile of his.

“You’re laughing at me, aren't you?” The Dark Ace asked,

“Of cause not. Why would I laugh at you?” The dark ace could here Lightning say back in his head, the amusement clear in his voice.

“It’s been over 10 years, and I can still hear your voice.” He sighed and looked down at the ground between himself and the grave. “I can still hear all their voices”

A noise got his attention to his left, a lava serpent a few yards away, he watched it till it was out of site.

“You know,” He said, He eyes slowly slipping back to the grave. “Your son is the only reason I'm down here.”

“That’s my boy” Lightning said in his mind, “Kicking butt! Just like his dad”

“Yeah, he’s annoying like you too.”

“Ha Ha”

“He’s so much like you its eerie.” Dark Ace smiled, “I actually have to remind myself that it’s not you. That you’re…’ the smile slipped from his face as his eyes slipped down to bent and cracked shield, “Dead. That I… killed you”

In his mind, he could see the smile fall from Lightning’s face, and a deep sadness come over his eyes.

He could hear engines in the distance, Skimmers coming to collect him. He stood up.

“What’s done is done. There’s no point in looking back on the past.” He reached out, as if to touch the grave marker, put paused half way. “I was born for this, Lightning. I was never meant to be a Storm Hawk.”

Lightning lent back on his hands, his legs crossed at the ankles he looked to the sky “But you were happy then. Are you happy now?”

The Dark ace paused for a moment, before he withdrew his hand and turned away from the grave.

“This was never about Happiness.” He said quietly, and he walked away toward the wreckage of his Skimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, HazelCrossRose! Its my thing for having Characters sit on their own Graves!
> 
> Anyway, I've been re watching Storm Hawks, an old love of mine. and in the past it always inspired me to write and guess that hasn't changed.


End file.
